


Sayonara

by rasyalleva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kata sudah kehilangan makna. Lagu sudah kehilangan irama. Hati tak lagi bersatu cita. Selamat tinggal selamanya, Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sayonara

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
> Untuk: Event AkaMido 2015; Hari #4

Si merah terdiam.

Pemilik rambut biru muda berdiri di sebelahnya. Ikut terdiam.

Kulit gelap dan surai biru tua yang menjadi ciri khasnya, dan dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, tidak ada makanan ringan yang singgah di tangan bocah tinggi berambut ungu itu. Setidaknya, dia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin dia makan di saat seperti ini.

Si kuning sendiri tidak percaya apabila ia langsung membatalkan salah satu momen penting dalam hidupnya sebagai artis, demi menghadiri pemakaman ini.

Sang rambut abu-abu datang, sebenarnya hanya sekedar formalitas karena dia tahu bahwa dia akan diterkam dunia apabila dia tidak hadir.

Terakhir, dia lebih tua dibandingkan mereka berlima. Rela mati-matian tiba di sini dengan modal pesawat. Rambutnya yang hitam, memandangi nisan itu. Matanya yang biasa menyipit tajam, kini berubah sayu.

Masih diam— si merah masih terdiam. Menatap kosong ke arah nama nisan yang masih baru itu.

_Midorima Shintarou._

Detik berganti dan ia merasa sendiri.

.

.

.

Akashi ingin Midorima tahu, bahwa Midorima membuatnya merasakan kebebasan.

Pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah ketika Akashi baru saja keluar dari kelas, sambil menenteng papan catur yang terlipat miliknya yang baru. Bukan pamer, hanya saja catur itu tidak cukup jika disimpan di dalam tasnya, ataupun dimasukkan ke dalam loker. Lagipula, ia lebih memilih untuk membeli catur daripada shogi, karena pagi ini ia mendengar bahwa harga catur sedang promo. Karena itu lah, pagi itu juga Akashi memutuskan untuk langsung membeli catur terlebih dahulu. Untunglah gurunya tidak tahu apabila ia menyimpan papan catur di laci meja selama pelajaran.

Saat itu, hari pertama Akashi memasuki ruangan olahraga Teiko, bagian _first string_ , tempat sepatutnya ia berada.

“Ng..”

Akashi berhenti, begitu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya, mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan langkah. Dalam hati Akashi kesal dengan kenyataan ia harus mendongakkan kepala, tetapi apa daya karena memang tingginya tidak mendukung apa yang ia inginkan. Akhirnya, ia menengadahkan kepala.

Dilihatnya seseorang yang tadi bergumam itu. Kacamata bertengger di hidungnya, rambut hijaunya itu mencolok—mesipun tidak semencolok rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang.

Akashi tentu saja mengenalnya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal teman satu angkatan yang masuk _first string_? Menghapalkan nama-nama itu, apalagi dengan ciri khas mereka dengan rambut-rambut berbeda warna—biru tua, ungu, hijau, dan dirinya sendiri, merah.

“Hei, Midorima,” sapa Akashi, memasang senyum datar. “Ada apa?”

“Ng..” tidak ada kata yang terucap, tetapi bocah kelas tujuh itu entah mengapa memerah mukanya, dan tangannya terjulur, seperti menagih sesuatu.

Akashi memandang telapak tangan itu, ia mengerutkan kening kebingungan, sebelum kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya lagi, menatap Midorima. “Biasanya dalam situasi seperti ini, orang akan berjabat tangan, dibandingkan menagih sesuatu,” komentarnya. “Ada apa?” tanyanya, mengulangi lagi.

Midorima berdehem, membenarkan letak kacamatanya. “Minta, nanodayo.”

“Ya?”

“Minta bidak benteng hitam.”

Akashi mengerutkan kening sekali lagi. Wow, wow, wow, semudah itukah? Memangnya, bocah di hadapannya ini berpikir bahwa dia bisa seenaknya meminta salah satu bidak, tanpa membayangkan bagaimana bidak-bidak yang lainnya? Apa ada pertandingan catur di mana ada salah satu tim yang tidak mempunyai bidak benteng? Segampang itu dia meminta.

“Tidak mungkin aku mau memberikannya,” tolak Akashi tanpa pikir panjang.

“Hanya hari ini, nanodayo,” Midorima menghela napas. Memang sangat canggung, tiba-tiba meminta barang kepada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal. Yah, memang, sih, ia mengenalnya, secara mereka termasuk sekumpulan prodigi di lingkungan itu, tetapi sama saja. Mereka tidak begitu kenal.

Akashi menggelengkan kepala lagi, mulai mencengkeram papan caturnya. Meskipun kesannya mereka berdua hanya mengobrol biasa dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang sama sekali tidak tertarik, tetapi sebenarnya mereka bisa saja saling pukul dan jambak demi memperebutkan papan catur ini. Midorima lebih tinggi darinya, Akashi harus was-was apabila Midorima memakai tindak kekerasan.

Midorima menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia harus mengatakan apa agar Akashi mau menerimanya? “Ng.. demi keberuntunganku,” katanya tidak enak.

Akashi mulai terdiam. “Demi— apa?” tanyanya.

“Demi keberuntunganku,” Midorima merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian membuka salah satu aplikasi dan menunjukkannya pada Akashi. “Lihat, kan? Zodiakku ada di posisi bawah, dan untuk mengatasinya, aku harus membawa benda keberuntunganku. Benda keberuntunganku hari ini adalah bidak benteng hitam, nanodayo.”

Akashi memandang Midorima dengan tatapan sangsi, seolah ada rumusan masalah yang menderu-deru di kepalanya menanyakan ‘orang-ini-normal-atau-tidak-sih’.

Tidak ada cara lain selain mengalah. Ia yang akan repot sendiri kalau tidak memberikan, dan satu detik kemudian ada petir menyambar Midorima dan si hijau itu mati. Akhirnya, Akashi membuka papan caturnya yang terlipat, dan mengambil bidak benteng hitam.

“Hanya hari ini, kan? Kalau begitu, kembalikan besok,” katanya, menyerahkan itu ke Midorima dengan pasrah.

.

.

.

Esoknya, yang terletak di telapak tangan Akashi saat ia menagihnya, bukanlah bidak benteng hitam. Tetapi setangkai mawar biru.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. Sudah tadi ia dibuat bingung ketika mendengar kabar di sekolah apabila Midorima tidak masuk, sekarang Midorima membuatnya bingung kedua kali, ketika si hijau itu terengah-engah memasuki ruang olahraga ketika latihan sudah selesai.

“Midorima, kau terlambat,” tegur Nijimura, kapten mereka, saat itu.

“Midorima memang tidak masuk, Nijimura-senpai,” Aomine yang menyela teguran kakak kelasnya itu, memandang Midorima. Yaampun, ini anak cari mati atau bagaimana, sih? Lebih baik tidak masuk sekalian daripada terlambat dan mendapat hukuman neraka, tahu.

Nijimura menatap Aomine, dan kemudian Midorima. “Oh,” tanggapnya. “Lalu, kamu ke sini karena ada yang ketinggalan? Nih, kunci ruang olahraganya. Besok serahkan kepadaku,” titahnya, menyerahkan kunci ruang olahraga pada Midorima. Dengan tak acuh, ditinggalkan anak buahnya itu, dan sang kapten melangkah pulang.

Tatapan mata Aomine masih terfokus pada Midorima. “Cari siapa?”

Midorima masih mencoba mengatur napasnya. “Akashi.”

“Oh? Di dalam,” jawab Aomine pendek. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh, setelah Midorima menjawab satu nama yang membuatnya menelan ludah itu. “Masih latihan, sih. Masuk saja. Aku pulang, ya.”

Midorima menganggukan kepala, entah mengapa ia masih kesulitan untuk mengkondisikan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Dunia harus tahu apa yang ia lakukan, apa alasannya tidak masuk sekolah dan baru tiba selarut ini. Oke, sih, apabila dunia tidak mau tahu. Paling tidak, Akashi harus tahu.

Begitu ia memasuki ruangan, memang hanya ada Akashi di ruangan itu. Akashi menoleh.

“Hei,” sapanya, tetapi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. “Bidakku mana?”

Midorima berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Ia hanya melangkah mendekati Akashi, di mana si pemilik rambut merah itu mulai berhenti latihan dan ganti menjulurkan tangan, memasang posisi menagih. Kemudian dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, Midorima mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

Membuat Akashi mengerutkan kening. Mawar biru. Duri-duri di tangkai mawar tersebut sudah dihilangkan, tentu saja.

“Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini, nanodayo,” Midorima mengangkat bahu.

Akashi mengangkat alis. “Lalu, bidak bentengku?”

Midorima tidak berani menatap wajah Akashi. Ia memalingkan muka. “Begini, sebenarnya karena kemarin hujan, langit-langit kamarku bocor. Aku tidak menemukan alat yang lebih efektif untuk menyumbatnya selain bidak bentengmu itu, nanodayo.”

Raut wajah Akashi mulai berubah.

“Lalu, bidak itu entah mengapa.. er, jadi lembek. Warnanya luntur. Kemudian hancur,” Midorima mulai memasang tampang bersalah. Ia sempat melihat perubahan ekspresi Akashi tadi, dan ia bisa menarik kesimpulan: ia tidak akan dimaafkan.

Akashi masih diam.

“Ma-makanya aku memberikan benda keberuntunganmu hari ini, Akashi. Supaya kamu bisa menganggap itu sebagai pengganti benda keberuntunganku, nanodayo.”

“Kalau kamu pikir aku menganggap itu cukup, berarti kamu keliru.”

“A-aku akan mengganti, nanod—”

“Tidak mungkin ada orang bodoh yang mau menjual salah satu bidak caturnya.”

Midorima menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tidak ada jalan lain, kalau ia hanya menanggapi begini, ia benar-benar akan terlihat seperti pengemis. Akhirnya, ia berdehem dan mulai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan hidung Akashi. Membuat bocah yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu mulai tersita perhatiannya.

“Yang _pertama_ , aku akan membelikanmu shogi. Shogi jauh lebih mahal daripada catur, kan, nanodayo? Selain itu, aku yakin bahwa kamu lebih menyukai shogi. Yang _kedua_ , aku akan menjadi lawan mainmu selama shogi apabila kamu tidak mempunyai partner. Dan yang _ketiga_ —yang aku tidak suka mengatakannya, nanodayo—aku akan mengikutimu ke mana pun kamu ingin aku mengikutimu.”

“...”

Midorima yakin ia akan menyesali perkataannya lima detik kemudian.

“Bagaimana?”

 “Ya. Kau dapat maafku, Midorima.”

Yak, dan ia menyesal sekarang karena telah mengajukan tiga pernyataan sebagai pengganti maaf itu.

.

.

.

Diikuti kemanapun ia pergi, mungkin bagi orang lain itu akan menyiksa karena mengekang.

Tetapi bagi Akashi, justru itulah kebebasan.

Sejak hari pertama masuk SMP, ia selalu dipandang aneh karena ke mana-mana selalu sendiri. Tidak mempunyai teman sebangku, istirahat ke perpustakaan, dan pulang ke ruang olahraga.

Ia benci sendiri dengan rutinitas yang sangat menjemukan itu.

Tetapi begitu ada Midorima yang benar-benar mengikutinya – kadang Akashi ingin sekali bertanya apakah tidak bosan mengikuti seseorang ke mana-mana – ia justru merasakan kehidupan pelajar SMP normal yang layak. Ia justru merasakan bagaimana kebebasan menjadi seorang bocah yang duduk di kelas tujuh. Bukannya keseharian yang rutin dan menjemukan itu.

Pertandingan datang dan pergi.

Akashi pikir, begitu mereka naik ke kelas delapan, Midorima menganggap pengganti maafnya itu sudah lunas, karena ia pun berpikir demikian. Memangnya, mau sampai kapan Midorima bersikap seakan-akan bagai pelayan setianya? Sampai mati? Yang benar saja, ia tidak akan sekejam itu. Memangnya pengabdian?

Akashi memasuki gerbang SMP sebagai siswa kelas dua, ketika mendengar panggilan dari seseorang yang langsung menyejajarkan langkahnya.

“Hei, Akashi. Benda keberuntunganmu kali ini komik shoujo, nanodayo.”

Akashi menoleh, sebenarnya ia cukup terkejut dengan kenyataan bahwa Midorima masih mau di sebelahnya. Tetapi karena melihat sikap Midorima yang cuek dan menganggap bahwa kejadian ini sudah sewajarnya, akhirnya ia mengulum senyum sedikit – sangat tipis – sebelum kemudian menukas dengan datar.

“Aku tidak mungkin membawa-bawa komik shoujo, Midorima.”

Midorima mengangkat bahu. “Baiklah, aku juga tidak akan memaksa, nanodayo. Kalau begitu, apa kamu tahu bahwa ada seorang lagi yang naik ke _first string_?”

“Kise Ryouta, kan,” tanggap Akashi. “Tidak disangka. Dia jadi orang kedua setelah Kuroko.”

“Ya. Tak disangka, kita sudah kelas dua, dan waktu terus berlalu, nanodayo.”

Ya, ya. Tokoh-tokoh mulai berdatangan. Tidak seperti pertandingan yang datang-pergi, Akashi tidak pernah mengharapkan setiap tokoh yang ada untuk pergi. Sudah cukup dengan kepergian kapten mereka, dulu. ‘Kepergian’ adalah salah satu kata yang tidak bisa diterima oleh pemilik manik merah itu, sehingga ia membuangnya jauh-jauh, dan berusaha tidak memikirkannya.

Akashi keluar dari kelas, dan mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari Midorima tidak menyambutnya untuk sekedar mengajaknya ke kantin dan bergabung dengan anggota tim reguler basket yang menjadi satu-satunya teman baginya itu.

Yang ada justru Kuroko. Itupun, Akashi bisa tidak menyadarinya apabila Kuroko tidak mengisyaratkan dengan lambaian tangan untuk membuat perhatiannya terfokus.

“Oh,” Akashi berusaha tetap terlihat tenang begitu menyadari keberadaan Kuroko. “Ada apa, Kuroko?”

“Akashi-kun,” Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya penuh hormat – kadang Akashi tidak enak sendiri dengan sikap santun si bocah tak terlihat itu – dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan hati-hati. “Sudah dengar?” tanyanya, mulai tidak enak.

Akashi baru akan menimpali, ketika tiba-tiba Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara muncul.

“Yo, ternyata kau di sini, Tetsu,” sapa Aomine dan Murasakibara menguap di sebelahnya, sementara Kise mulai memandang-mandangi sekeliling, siapa tahu ada cewek lewat. “Kalian tidak ada di kantin, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menengok.”

Kuroko semakin tidak enak. “Aomine-kun,” balasnya. “Jadi, kalian bertiga juga belum dengar?”

Mereka bertiga terdiam.

“Dengar apa?” Akashi mengerutkan kening, menjawab seadanya.

Kuroko mengendikkan bahunya, mulai memelankan suara. “Ng.. Midorima-kun..”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...”

.

.

Akashi berlari cepat, ia tidak pernah merasa sepanik ini sebelumnya.

Langkahnya memacu.

Ia berusaha mengejar waktu.

.

.

 _“Benda keberuntunganmu hari ini..”_ adalah kalimat harian yang selalu diterima telinga Akashi. Kalimat-kalimat yang selalu rutin diucapkan oleh Midorima. Memang membosankan, memang menjemukan, rasanya Akashi ingin menghilang begitu merasakan gelagat bahwa Midorima akan mengatakannya. Kalimat-kalimat itu. Kata itu.

Sekarang, rasanya ia ingin mendengarnya. Katakan sekarang. Ia ingin tahu apa benda keberuntungannya hari ini. Ia tidak mau membuat kata demi kata yang diucapkan oleh Midorima seakan kemudian sudah kehilangan makna.

_“...adalah mendengarkan lagu ini.”_

Saat itu, Akashi ingin lenyap saja. Kalau benda keberuntungannya hanya berupa penghapus atau buku tulis, ia masih mau menerimanya. Tetapi, membiarkan waktunya terbuang hanya untuk mendengarkan lagu? Tidak sudi.

Meskipun sekarang, ia ingin. Putarkan lagu itu lagi, Midorima. Ia tidak ingin lagu itu kemudian hanya menjadi kenangan, kehilangan iramanya.

_“Kita menang.”_

Kemenangan pertama mereka. Rasanya seolah-olah tujuan mereka yang sepaham, yaitu ‘kemenangan’, yang terwujud itu, bagaikan hati yang bersatu cita. Akashi akan melakukan apapun, supaya itu terjadi lagi, supaya terulang lagi.

Ia tak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang.

.

.

Seandainya saja ia bisa seperti Aomine dan Kise yang langsung berlari menerobos kerumunan dengan cepat. Atau seperti Murasakibara dengan kakinya yang membuat si ungu itu mengambil langkah lebih lebar.

Tetapi apapun yang terjadi, Akashi hanya bisa menggigit bibir cemas, ketika membayangkan bahwa ia masih harus menempuh tangga dan lorong yang tidak sedikit, untuk mencapai UKS.

Waktu, berhentilah.

Sebentar saja.

.

.

Akashi ingin berpikir. Ingin berpikir mengapa tidak ada ribut-ribut yang terdengar di ruang UKS, sementara dia beberapa meter lagi mencapai sana. Seharusnya ada Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara di sana. Tetapi rasanya tidak ada aura keberadaan mereka bertiga.

Apakah sekarang dia sudah dipindahkan? Ke rumah sakit?

Akashi memacu langkahnya.

 _Jangan_...

.

.

Ia tidak siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekarang.

Atau nanti. Atau kapanpun. Ia tidak siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap.

Setiap orang yang dilahirkan, pasti akan mati.

Setiap orang yang dilahirkan, pasti akan mati... ah, ada apa dengan kalimat-kalimat yang seolah ingin menghiburnya itu? Akashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, gusar sendiri.

Dengan tergesa, dibukanya pintu UKS yang awalnya hanya terbuka sedikit, menjadi lebih lebar.

“Mido—”

.

.

.

Rasanya, Akashi ingin sekali membanting sesuatu.

“Kupikir apa,” Akashi mendecak kesal, ia melipat lengan, memandangi Midorima yang sedang berbaring, sementara ia sendiri mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjangnya. “Kuroko mengatakan itu seolah-olah kamu mati.”

“Entah kenapa, komentarmu tidak ada bedanya dengan Aomine, nanodayo,” Midorima mengeluh, ia mencoba bernapas walaupun entah mengapa terasa berat.

Akashi mendesah keras. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya. Sudah jelas sekarang, bahwa Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara tentu menganggap yang sama sepertinya, dan hanya basa-basi kemudian pergi. “Jadi,” ia menarik napas. “Kamu kenapa? Sakit?”

Midorima menyentuh keningnya, memastikan sendiri. “Hanya tidak enak badan, nanodayo.”

“Kurang tidur?”

“Itu kata-kata Aomine.”

“Oh,” Akashi mengangkat bahu, mencoba menerka yang lain. “Kebanyakan latihan.”

“Kise juga bilang begitu.”

“Kurang makan.”

“Murasakibara.”

Akashi mengeluh. “Terserah,” katanya dengan nada datar. “Yang jelas, kamu tidak enak badan. Kalau begitu, istirahat saja.”

“Sudah saran Kuroko—”

“Kamu ingin aku mengatakan apa?” Akashi akhirnya menyerah, rasanya semua yang ingin ia katakan sudah diutarakan oleh teman-teman setimnya yang lain. “Sebenarnya, kamu itu tidak apa-apa, kan? Atau ingin membolos latihan?”

Midorima mengerutkan kening. “Hanya masuk angin saja, mungkin. Aku istirahat saja di rumah, nanodayo,” katanya mulai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, dan turun dari ranjang UKS. Tasnya sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya yang lain, bersandar pada dinding. Ia memakai tasnya.

Akashi memandangi apa yang Midorima lakukan, kemudian karena ia merasa yakin bahwa Midorima benar-benar baik-baik saja, akhirnya ia menghela napas saja. “Baik kalau begitu.”

.

.

.

_Angina pectoris._

Itu nama penyakitnya.

Salah seorang tak dikenal yang kebetulan berada di dekat Midorima, terkejut melihat anak itu tiba-tiba limbung—dengan wajah nyaris membiru. Beberapa orang juga membantu untuk membawa bocah SMP tersebut ke rumah sakit, namun tetap tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Seharusnya Akashi tahu itu. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Midorima sangat aneh— masuk angin di kondisi cuaca yang seperti ini. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa masuk angin Midorima itu adalah _angina pectoris_ , salah satu gejala penyakit jantung koroner, yang jika tidak segera ditangani penderitanya bisa langsung meninggal hanya dalam waktu 15-30 menit setelah serangan pertama.

.

.

.

Setiap orang yang dilahirkan, pasti akan mati.

Itu adalah kalimat yang lazim digunakan untuk menghibur seseorang yang tengah kehilangan. Yang bagi Akashi, itu sangat tidak menghibur. Benar-benar tidak menghibur, benar-benar tidak bisa mengubah suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik.

Ia masih terdiam, memandangi nisan itu.

.

.

_“Ya. Tak disangka, kita sudah kelas dua, dan waktu terus berlalu, nanodayo.”_

_“Hm. Orang-orang datang dan pergi.”_

_“Tidak akan pergi, nanodayo.”_

.

.

Detik berganti, dan ia merasa sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita pertamaku di AO3 ini.w.  
> Entah mengapa fanfiction di laptop error, akhirnya nggak ada jalan lain, aplot deh, di AO3. Sempet bingung awal-awalnya ini maunya apa(?) karena beda sama ffn:"D Lalu, karena masih pertama, jadi masih berantakan HAHAHA. Ini pake flashback Teiko, dan Akashi masih manggil mereka semua pakai marga keluarga. Masih charming dengan mata dua-duanya merah gitu deh. Dan kenapa troll nya lebih banyak daripada angst.. itu salahkan author xD /mintadirajam  
> Mohon kritik dan saran:)


End file.
